Love Stoops to Conqueer
by LaBinoclarde
Summary: Prince Brian doesn't believe in love anymore. Will young Justin be able to make him change his mind?
1. Prologue

In distant times, in a remote country…

For four days and nights, the Prince had travelled, getting no rest; for four days and nights, he had looked forward to this moment.. It had been two months since he had left his palace in Anjekaar, and he was longing to see again the thriving town, buzzing with craftsmen going to and fro, women in shops, arguing on the price of freshly baked loaves of bread, a silk scarf, or freshly –cut flowers. He was longing to see the wide richly decorated rooms, and hear the sweet murmur of the numerous fountains. But besides everything, he was longing to this instant he would be reunited to his dakaree, his dearest Ethan, to this instant he would hold him again in his arms, to this instant their lips would meet, and to this instant he would propose to him…

He had had plenty of time to think it over and over again. Yes, Ethan was indeed his own true love, and the only one worthy of sharing with him all the happiness and the duties brought to him by the charge which he had had been bestowed upon two years ago, when his father had died. Of course, there was the problem of begetting an heir, but the palace was full of numerous well – born ladies who would only ne to happy to carry a child for him. Sexual relationships were undoubtedly out of the question, since the Prince had always shown a strong attirance to men only, and couldn't even think of making love to a woman, but his physicians would see to that. They would collect his precious seed and would wait for the right moment to implant it inside the woman who would have been chosen to give birth to the Nadjbaar, his son, who would one day reign over the city. His dignified"cotawons" who helped him rule the city and the lands depending on it, would no doubt be shocked and horrified at the prospect of their Prince bonding with a man, but he would just ignore them. After all, wasn't he the Prince? And what was the use of being the Prince if one couldn't do as one pleased?

He was now only a few miles from Anjekaar. Beaming, he galloped up the hill and paused for a moment: what a beautiful city it was indeed! How happily Ethan and he would live there! He rapidly galloped down, at full speed, and in no time he was entering his beloved city.

"The Prince! Our Prince is back!" the rumor swole and greeted him as he galloped towards the palace. At last, it came into view. The two guards at the entrance had already opened the doors wide, and jumping from his horse, he rushed inside.

"Ethan! Ethan, my love, where are you?"

"Prince Brian! We're all so glad you're back safe and sound!"

"Thank you Emmet! I'm glad I'm back with you all as well! Where's Ethan? I must see him at once!"

"Oh err… well, Prince Brian, there are some things I must talk to you about, and…."

"Later, cotawon! I know demand to see my love!" answered Brian. He started walking briskly through the rooms, towards his beloved's quarters.

"Allow me my Prince! I'll go and tell his highness his presence is requested. If your highness just cared to wait here, and I'll have some drinks and food brought to him!" But Brian wasn't listening. He was now running down the corridors, and, reaching Ethan's room, he flung the door open with a flourish, only to be met by the most horrible spectacle he could have imagined…

Ethan, his Ethan, was lying on his couch, moaning with pleasure, in company of three young men who were busy caressing and sucking him… Brian turned livid and had to lean against the wall, nearly passing out out of shock. The three boys jumped off the couch, and crouched on a corner of the room, trembling. Ethan briefly panicked, but quickly regained his composure. He stood up and walked to Brian, all smiling.

"My love! I didn't expect you so soon!"

"I figure so" replied Brian, still trembling

"Well, won't you come in, my Prince? I have missed you ever so much" Ethan purred

"I don't think so, Lord Gold" Brian answered sternly, his voice was now as cold as steel.

"Why, Brian you've been away for such a long time…" Ethan pouted" And I was getting so desperate… I just needed some company. Won't you join us, dearest? He purred again, using his best seductive voice.

"Don't you dare call you Prince by his name once again! You are a disgrace! You disgust me! I want you out of my view at once! Guards! Take this man and jail him right now! He's guilt of betraying his prince! I want him judged, sentenced to death and beheaded by tomorrow. As for those- he gestured towards the three young men still trembling at the other end of the room, I order them to be fed to the goryans immediately!" He then abruptly turned around and left the place, deaf to the pleas coming from behind him

"Prince, have mercy on us!"

"Brian! My love! I swear this won't happen again! Brian, won't you hear me and give me a chance? I love you! BRIAAAN"

Brian went straight to his apartments, instructed his servants not to disturb him whatever the matter, and locked himself in. he threw himself on his bed and wept.

For three days, he wept. At the end of the third day, he had cried his eyes all out, and he had no more tears to shed. He got up, stripped off his richly colored garments and put on plain black clothes, from head to toe. He then unlocked his door and summoned all his cotawons

"Prince Brian!" Emmet cried "We were all so worried about you!"

"None of that!" Brian replied stiffly. "Were you aware of what was going on?"

"No my Prince! We swear to you we didn't know anything!" all the cotawons cried in unison."Please, have mercy and believe us!"

"Enough! Have my orders been executed?"

"Yes, Prince… All the four men were put to death two days ago;"

"Perfect." Brian took a deep breath." The palace needs thorough redecorating. I want all the walls to be stripped down and left bare. No more jewels, no more draperies. Same thing for the floors. Plain tiles will now be quite enough. And send all the court men and their families away. I do not want anyone in here but a couple of servants, and you, Emmett. The rest of you will go and settle in the nearest town of Uyarvie, and I will meet one of you once a month, each one of you in turn. You will report to me what is going on, and I will dictate my decisions. You may leave now, and send me craftsmen to execute my wills.

"But, my Prince…"

"There's no but! Leave me alone now!" The cotawons bowed deeply and respectfully before departing.

No sooner had they left than Brian caught glimpse of a teenage boy further down the corridor. He had never noticed him before. Must be one of the houseboys, he thought. Looks so young, so fragile…Never mind, he will serve my purpose.

"Hey, you, boy!"

The boy raised his head and looked at Brain, puzzled.

"Did you call me, my Prince?"

"Yes, come here, lad."

"Certainly, my Prince. I'm at your service. What can I do to please you ? Order, and I will obey."

"This way, boy. There's certainly something you can do for me." Brain the opened the door to his room and gestured the boy inside. A soon as the teenager was in, he slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Strip" he flatly ordered."

"But… Prince Brian…."

"Didn't you hear me, boy? I said STRIP, right now!" Brian nearly shouted

"Certainly, my Prince…" trembling, the boy did as he had been ordered to and started to take off his clothes. Soon he was wearing nothing but his underwear. He stood there, waiting

"Off with that tool" Brian pointed at his boxer – shorts

The boy had now turned white with fear. "Please, my Prince, don't…"

"Silence lad! And obey! Good, now lay face down on the bed and spread your legs! Wider! Don't move now!"

"I beg your mercy, my Prince, I've never, never… "the boy was now sobbing uncontrollably

"Too bad for you, kid…" Brian quickly stripped as well, and not bothering to prepare him in any way, he positioned his cock at the boy's entrance and entered him brutally. The boy let out a wild scream, but Brian silenced him with a slap across his face.

"What did I tell you kid? Are you deaf? I'm your Prince, you are here to please me and I can do whatever I want with you! Now, shut up"

Brian then started pounding the boy's ass, marveling at how tight it was, and how good i felt. Within minutes, he felt his orgasm building and he soon exploded inside the warm channel with a satisfied groan. He then got up, unlocked the door and opened it wide

"Out you go, boy, come on, get out of here! And make sure you stay away from me, otherwise…"

Terrified, still sobbing, the teenage boy picked up his clothes and fled from the room.

Brian watched him run away, with an evil grin on his face. That's how things were going to be from now on. He had decided he had done with love and feelings now. All he wanted was sex, fuck boys or men senseless and then throw them out as soon as he had finished with them. They would all pay for what he had suffered, and he would make sure the price would be a high one…

Two years after, the place was bare and desolated, every fountain had been silenced, and the palace, which had once been bustling with laughter and joy only resounded with tears and screams. The citizens of Anjekaar had long fled from the forlorn city, and everybody took great care not to approach it. Houses and streets were dilapidated, and naughty children only had to be threatened with a "Be nice, or I'll send you to the Prince" to stop their mischief at once.


	2. Chapter 1

Five years later…

« Dad, Michael's here. He's come to help me with the vaties."

"OK, boys, off you go. Hurry up, the night is falling rapidly, and you know what may happens if you stay out too late…"

"Don't worry Dad, this shouldn't take us long. The vaaties are used to me, and they should follow me all the way up to their shad without any problem. We should be back within a couple of hours." Justin departed and joined his friend Michael, who was waiting for him outside the house. Craig proudly watched them walk away. The blond and the brunet. Blue eyes and dark eyes. What a nice couple they made. Michael was the perfect match for his son. This cool – tempered boy would teach his son how to master his exuberance, would teach them to be more reasonable. Homosexuality was regarded as normal in the country, where gays and straight people had long been cohabiting harmoniously. Their families were friends, and he was looking forward to working with Michael's father, Anton. Together, they would be able to buy this shop in town. No more working in the fields, no more looking after vaaties. They would all live so happy, almost like noblemen. Craig stopped daydreaming and went back inside. Michael and Justin were to be married in a month's time. There was a lot in his plate yet. He wanted this day to be perfect.

On their way to the waald, Justin and Michael were happily discussing about this and that. Justin was a real gossip, and knew everything that was going on in the village, and it was such a fun to listen to him. Of course, when he was a married man, he would have to learn how to cease behaving in such a childish way. He Michael would make sure Justin became a reasonable, respected, well - behaved man. Once their fathers would have bought this shop, they would start working there. He could already picture that : Justin as a shop – assistant – he was the one who could best seduce the customers and make them spend their money- and he, Michael, doing all the accountancy, while Craig and Anton would make sure the store was properly supplied. And, in the evenings, they would retire to their small apartment, have some dinner, and then… Michael beamed at the thought, and felt he grew hard… He couldn't wait for their first night together. Justin was still a virgin. On the very first day Michael had started dating him, Justin had told him he wanted to save himself for marriage and, though Michael wished the boy had given in to him, he respected this choice. "The more you wait, the better it is" his grandfather used to say. Yes, life was full of promises, and he was sure theirs would only have good things in store for them.

They arrived at the waald, and lost no time gathering the stock of vaaties. They were about to head back home, when Justin noticed something was wrong. He quickly realized one of the animals was missing.

"Shit, Michael, we must go and find it before it gets dark."

"Yes, sure, but we must hurry."

"Of course we must. Listen, I think our best bet would be to each of us go a different way. I'll go left and you go right. This should be over in no time" Justin said. Michael agreed, and they departed.

Meanwhile, at the palace…

"Brian, I'm sick and tired of having always the same boys… We've been fucking them for six months now, and they're not tight enough anymore. I do think we need some fresh meat, don't you think so?" Cody asked his debauchery mate with a drunken voice. This announcement brought loud applause from the five other men who were in the room with them.

"Well, yes, I suppose it's high time we had some new people to entertain us, my friend" Brian grinned. Then he put down his glass of wine and called in a loud voice: "Blake!"

"Yes, my Prince?" a dark – haired, cruel looking man appeared and bowed respectfully to him.

"Time to go hunting. We all are hungry" Brian answered gesturing to his companions, who all cheered and clapped on hearing that. "Make haste; you know what we want. Don't let us wait."

"Certainly, Prince Brian. My men and I will be back in no time, with some precious new jewels for you. What about the last lot we provided you with?"

"Well, do as usual."

"The Gobarrens, my Prince?"

"Yes. Half of them. At once. And the other half is to be kept in the gayardom, for further use" And tell Emmett he's summoned to my presence.

"Do you have any particular wish as to whom you want to keep, my Prince?"

"Can't be bothered, you choose" Brian coldly answered.

"Very well, my Prince." The man then bowed again and departed. A few minutes later, Emmett entered the room:

"You wanted to see me, my Prince?" he asked, deferently.

"Yes, bring us some wine." Brian answered

"Some wine, my Prince? Emmett repeated somewhat incredulously, glancing at the four men, nearly dead drunk, lying on the floor.

"Yes, wine, the best of it, and plenty" Brian shouted."And do not make us wait, do not compel me to have you punished!" he added.

"Very well, my Prince", Emmett answered. He left the room and made his way to the cellar, sighing. What a wicked thing love could turn out to be. What wretched creatures unhappy love affairs could make… He sighed again and then remembered what a great prince Brain had once been, what pleasure he had derived from serving him. He had often thought of leaving him, but, every time, at the last moment, he had changed his mind; what would have happened to his Prince if he had left him all alone among all those….creatures… And that…Cody… he was the worst of them. But he, Emmett, was sure this wouldn't go on forever, and that his Prince would sooner or later come to his senses and would be once again the happy and benevolent person he had once been, a Prince who would once again devote himself to making all his people happy. Yes, Emmet was sure this day would come, and that was the second reason that had driven him to go on serving him. He longed to see this day…

Now, smiling, Emmett pushed the door of the cellar opened, took a couple of bottles, and went back to the Prince and his "friends".

"Why do you keep this man? He's such a bore, Brian", another of his companions called Brandon asked him.

"Don't know, really, I suppose I like him." Brian answered

Meanwhile, the four young men Blake had referred to as "the last lot" were brutally awakened, and while two of them were led to the gayardom, the other half were marched to a secluded room, dark and cold, on the basement. A few minutes later, some awful screams were heard all the way up to the room were the Prince and the others were emptying the last bottle.

"Well", Cody laughed, "these won't be of any use anymore, will they?"

The others approved.

Back in the waald

"That's it at last, I've found it" Justin grinned proudly at Michael

"Well, that's a good thing; it's getting real dark. Let's hurry up and head back to the village. It's so scary round here…" Michael shuddered, but Justin only laughed.

"Relax, dearest. We've got nothing to worry about. And you must admit this building is really fascinating," he added, pointing at the castle which rose proudly over the wood.

"Fascinating ! Justin what a fool you may be sometimes, it gives me the creeps. And you know perfectly well what happened to Don and Peter. They disappeared one day, and never returned. And I'm sorry to say they were not the only ones. There are some terrible tales about the place" Michael shuddered again at the thought.

"What can happen to us when we're together? Besides, the village is only two miles away, and we'll be back there in no time at all" Justin replied

"I wish you were right, Justin but all the same, let's not linger around the place" Michael answered

"Off we go, then, softy" Justin laughed."Come on what are you waiting for?" The boys took their way back, the vaaties camly following then in line, with a boy at each end. Justin couldn't help turning a couple of times to get a last glimpse of the castle. Yes, the place was really fascinating to him, and he wondered what could take place in there to make it so frightening to the villagers, and what the Prince looked like. Was he as terrifying as people depicted him?

They had nearly reached the village and could already spot the reassuring firelights coming from the houses, when Michael froze.

"Justin wait! I think I've heard something!"

"I didn't hear anything. You must have been mistaken, dear…" Justin answered, but a second later, he turned pale. "Hell yes, Michael, you were right. There's something moving in the barends. Quick , run!"

The boys started fleeing, but it was too late. What seemed to be a fishing – net fell on Michael, who started struggling helplessly. Horrified, Justin watch his fiancé being lifted off the ground, taken out of the net, handcuffed, and thrown across a horse.

"You bastards! Get off him! Leave him alone! "

"No Justin, run for God's sake! Save your life" Michael screamed, but Justin just wouldn't let go. He gripped one of the man's legs and bit into it deeply, causing him to scream in pain. He then felt a sharp pain at the back of his head and all went black.

"Well done, boys! Two fine morsels! Our Prince will be satisfied, and they should keep him and his friends busy for a while. Let's go back. And be nice with these lot… No playing with them. They're reserved…"

The men hastily fastened Justin's and Michael's hands and feet to a pole and left towards the palace.


	3. Chapter 2

When Justin opened his eyes again, he found himself lying on his stomach on the back of a horse, with his legs dangling on one side, his head and arms on another, wrists and ankles tightly linked. He looked up briefly and saw Michael on another horse, in a similar position. All around them he could hear men laughing. Suddenly, he felt a hand in his hair and his head was pulled up.

"Well, well, it seems our young friend has woken up… We were lucky to find you both, young men. My men and I will get a good reward for you…" The man burst out laughing.

"Who are you? Where are you takings us to? What is going to happen to us?" Justin shot back

"Eager little puppy, aren't you? "the man continued."Well, boy, for your information, I work for the Prince; I'm the captain of his guards. We were ordered to go hunting for fresh meat, and we're taking you and your friend to the castle right now. Are you satisfied with that?" he viciously grinned.

"Fresh meat? What's going to happen to us? Speak!" Justin shouted, only to be answered with a loud slap.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that, kid! Who do you think you are? You need to be taught proper manners, and we'll see to it!" the captain added on a menacing tone." I'm n charge of making sure the Prince and his companions are provided with proper merchandise, and that it is up to their requirements and to their liking, and these men are under my orders. As to what will happen to you when you we'll deliver you to the Prince's servants in the castle, well, you'll find soon enough…" At these words, all the men started laughing, and the captain left Justin, who was no deep in thoughts. What on earth had the man meant speaking of fresh meat? Were they going to be eaten? His mind flew back to all these horrible stories he had been told or heard about the place, about young men suddenly disappearing and never found again, and a tremor of fear ran through his spine. He tried to catch the captain's attention once again, but the man couldn't be bothered. The horses suddenly came to a halt, he heard some greetings, other voices, doors creaking open and eh slamming shut. Moments later, the horses were set in motion again, and shortly after, they came to another halt in what seemed to be a large courtyard. Justin and Michael were taken down, their ankles, were untied, and they were marched into the castle.

The room they were lead in was bare and cold. Justin noticed hooks and chains hanging from the walls, and a couple of large wooden tables with wrist cuffs and anklescuffs in the middle. The door was locked and the two young me were left there standing. Michael started sobbing hysterically

"Michael, come on! I'm sure we'll be all right!" Justin told him, desperately trying to make him calm down.

"This is the end, Justin dearest. We'll never make it out of here alive!" Michael whined

"Don't say such things, Mickey! Our families must have realized something happened by now, and they will send people to look for us. We'll be back among them in no time!"Justin continued. But try as he might, Michael's sobbing and whining went on and on for what seemed ages. Justin couldn't just make out how much time had elapsed since they both had been brought here. All he was able to see through a small windowwas the sun was now shining bright, so he deduced it must be mid – morning, perhaps even noon. All of a sudden, they heard a key, the door opened again and four men entered.

"Well, well, what have we here? Nice – looking chaps, aren't they? Got to see if they are up to what 's expected of them" one of the men, who seemed to be the leader, said."Come on, guys, off to work" he added. Two men grabbed Justin and laid him on one of the tables. His wrists and ankles were attached, and his clothes were torn off, till he found himself all naked. Then, the man proceeded to Michael, who started writhing and screaming, and was rewarded with a couple of loud slaps. He immediately stopped, but went on crying pitifully. Justin looked at him puzzled and somewhat bored and disgusted. Didn't Michael have any guts? Was that the man he was about to marry?

Justin and Michael were now spread naked on the tables. The first man, whom Justin thought to be the leader of the group, approached them, grinning.

"Well, let's see if they are up to our requirements, now. You go first, blondie"

He started examining Justin from head to toe, first with his eyes roaming over the whole body, then, he began to check his teeth, and his hands deftly moved downwards till he reached Justin 's cock. He took his time feeling it carefully, while a luscious expression slowly spread across his face.

"Nice package you've got here, boy. Seems perfect to me. Our Prince should be please with you. One last detail to check though, before I move along to your friend" He gestured to two of the other men, who untied Justin's ankles and lift his legs upwards. His ass was now fully exposed, thus allowing the man full access to his hole. Still grinning, he plunged a finger into it. Justin gave a startled yelp.

"Perfect, absolutely perfect. As tight as it should be. Untie his wrists and move him to the bayaards. They need to prepare him for tonight's performance. Our Prince will be entertaining his friends, and you will be one of the main attractions, my young friend. Hurry up, men"

Two men untied Justin's wrists and carried him out of the room. He had only time to get a last glimpse of Michael who was being examined the same way.

"I'm afraid this one's not as good. Small dick, and not very good teeth. Let's feel his inside…" Michael's legs were lifted upward and maintained in that position while his anus was being investigated.

"Hopeless, I'm afraid."

"What shall with do with him?"

"Well, you know the rules"

"The Gobarrens,"

"Yes, the Gobarrens. Make it quick. Sorry, sonny, but I'm not the one who makes the rules. Not a bad life… If you survive it!" he burst out laughing, before leaving the room.

The two men untied Michael's wrists and dragged him, trembling and crying, out of the room


	4. Chapter 3

In the meantime, in a remote room:

"Thank you all for coming and join me, friends. I think it's high time we got rid of the degenerated faggot who calls himself Prince and replace him with a worthy man, who will be able to rule this country properly, and to restore his magnificence. Three years ago, this place was bustling and thriving, and look at it now! All empty and forlorn…"

"Yes, yes, you're right!" voices echoed

"Do you agree to follow and obey me?"

"Yes, we do" the voices replied

"Well, gentlemen, let's take our vows then" the first man went on. Repeat after me:

" I swear upon my honor that I join the cause, that I am ready to fight for freedom, that I am ready to sacrifice my life to overthrowing the tyrant, that I am ready to obey my leader, that I am ready to be put to death should I fail this vows."

"I swear upon my honor…." Voices repeated in unison

"Thank you gentlemen, I am grateful to you for embracing this fight. I promise I won't fail you. We'll meet next week same time same place. Leave now, and make sure no one follows you or discovers what we are up to. "

"Thy will be done, Cody" the men answered before departing.

Justin was ushered into another room where his wrists and ankles were tied again to some chains on the floor and hanging from the walls, and there the men left him, after wishing him good luck in a loud laugh. The young man looked around.

The room contrary to the one he had been in before was richly decorated. A fire was burning in the fireplace, contributing to giving the place a somewhat warm and cozy atmosphere in spite of all the chains and the hooks. The furniture was scarce, only a large wooden table, once again, covered with a thick table cloth, several wall bars, and a chest of drawers, with trays containing different sets of instruments, which appeared to Justin to be medical instruments. He wondered what all these were for, but he was sure he would soon discover it, and this thought made him shudder from fear, but he also realized he was beginning to experience another feeling alongside. Could it be excitement? No, that wasn't possible. How could anyone get excited at this sight? He shuddered once again, and tried to shake these thoughts out of his mind. He had to try and work out on a plan to get him and Michael out of here. Everything would be all right; he only had to be obedient, no matter what it cost him. When people would think he had given up fighting, they would perhaps let him go around. He then would find Michael, and he was sure they would manage to get out of here… Michael… where was he now, what would they do or had they done to him?

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the sun going down again nor did he hear the door open a few hours later, He whipped back to reality when he heard a male voice:

"Well, kid, I'm here to prepare you for our Prince. Be nice and everything will be ok. Untie him and lay him on the table", he instructed the two men who were at his sides."Make sure you don't hurt him though, he must be flawless".

Justin was laid on the table, tied again and immediately felt something was slipped upon his eyes. The sensation was soft. "Must be a silk scarf", he thought. Then he felt sponges running over his body, with warm water and a rich, soapy, creamy substance. That was so good… He nearly moaned out of pleasure and had to fight against himself to keep his self – control. The sponges roamed over his body, from head to toe. He was then flipped over and the same treatment was applied to his neck, his shoulders and his back. All of a sudden, his legs and ass cheeks were parted and the sponge plunge deep inside his crack, till it reached his balls and his cock, which it slowly started massaging. Justin couldn't help blushing and, much to his dismay, felt he was getting hard. This time, no matter how much he tried, he couldn't resist the overflow of sensations that invaded him and he let out a loud moan. The two men flipped him over again on his back

"OK, kid, now I'm going to clean your insides, so that you can be spotless for tonight's performance"

"Clean my insides?" Justin wondered. "How on earth are they going to do that?"

"Tonight's performance?" he asked the man. "Can you tell me what time is it?"

"No problem, lad; it's nearly seven p.m. that means the Prince and his friends will soon be hereby"

"Seven p.m.? "Justin thought. "That means I've been kidnapped about 24 hours ago". "What happened to my friend?" he inquired;

""No clues about that" was the only and flat answer.

Simultaneously, he felt something hard enter him and he gave a startled yelp.

"Don't move, kid" the man instructed him. "It will be over in a couple of minutes"

Justin did as he was told. He soon felt a warm liquid flow into him. Strange, but not bad… The liquid was then pumped out, and the operation was repeated twice. He eventually felt a finger was slipped into him.

"Perfect." The man said. "Now, open up your mouth"

Justin hesitated this time; seeing that, the man pinched his nose and as soon as Justin, out of breath, gasped for air, he parted his lips wide. Justin tried to struggle, but, being tied, there wasn't much he could do. One of the two assistants firmly maintained his head while the other pushed something inside his mouth. It was cold as steel. When the item was well in place, the men left him. Justin tried to close his mouth, but he realized he couldn't anymore. Something, covering his teeth was forcing him to keep it open.

"Right boys, now, let's get over it quickly. It's getting late, and the Prince and his guests will be here soon. " Justin's body was thoroughly perfumed. He then felt something was being coated over his cock which immediately grew hard again, while his nipples were deftly handled and coated with the same substance. Before leaving the room, the men took him over to one to the wall bars, and firmly tied him on it to the hooks hanging, making sure to part his legs as wide as they could. One of the men gave the finishing touch by tying something which Justin identified as a silk ribbon around his cock, and then departed. He was alone once again…

Michael, still writhing and struggling, was forced onto a table. His legs were securely parted while his arms were firmly tied above his head. He then saw a man enter the room. He was wearing gloves and a large blouse. With him came another one, clad the same way, pushing a trolley with different sets of instruments on it and three others, tall and muscular, in plain clothes.

"Ok, men let's get this over with and the sooner the better. Gag him and hold him tight"

Michael tried to fight, but there was nothing he could do. He found himself being gagged and pinned to the table by strong hands and muscular arms. Wriggle as he might, he felt a hand firmly grasp his cock and stroke him steadily till he grew hard. The, a cord was tightly linked around it. Michael cried out in pain and he started sobbing hysterically and pleading for mercy, offering the men all his possessions if they let him get out of here, but of course they ignored his pleas and just laughed. The last thing he saw was one of the men with the apron seize a scalpel. Then a sharp pain shot through his entire body and he passed out…

Soon after the men had left Justin attached to the wall bar, the door opened again, and he heard a cold, stern voice:

"Well, well, this one looks like a nice morsel. Congratulations Ted, you did a good job with him"

"Always happy to serve you, my Prince."

The door shut again, and Justin heard some footsteps. Someone was approaching him.

"Well, kid, your Prince is right here, standing beside you. I hope you are going to be a good boy for me… otherwise…"


	5. Chapter 4

When Michael regained consciousness, he found himself lying comfortably on a mattress with a blanket on top of him, in a small room. First, he wondered where he was and then he experienced a burning sensation in the lower part of his body. He held out a hand instinctively to check on his balls and cock, but nothing was to be found. The events of the previous day then shot back to his mind: Justin and he going to take the vaaties back to their night shelter, their capture by the Prince's men and…

"No", Michael thought, that' impossible. "I'm just going through a nightmare. I'm going to wake up right now and there I will be, in my father's house and I will soon be able to tell Justin about al this dream and we will laugh about it." At that moment, the door opened

"Are you all right, sweetie?" a stranger asked him

"Who are you? Where am I? What time is it?"Michael stammered

"My name's Ben , you are presently in the Prince's castle, and it's two p.m. " the man answered

Michael let out a terrified moan. Then all this wasn't a nightmare, after all.

"What did you do to me?" he uttered

"Personally, nothing, dear" the man called Ben answered. "The only thing I can tell you is that you have been emasculated, just like all of us, here. "No, don't worry", he promptly added, seeing Michael was on the verge of passing out again from shock and horror."You'll get soon used to I, and ours is not a bad life. We are here to serve the dakarees in the gayardom, and this is most of the time a pleasant job, I can assure you. But, at the moment, I have been sent here to check on you and see how you are doing. Let's have a look, now" he said, and took the blanket off Michael, who immediately covered with both hands what had once been his package.

"Come on sweetie, don't be so shy, I really must make sure you are healing properly" Ben gently scolded him. Away with your hands now, and under your ass. I'm going to remove the bandage, clean all this up, and put a fresh one. It may hurt, but I'll be as gentle as I can. Now, just take a deep breath…"

Ben swiftly pulled the bandage away and Michael screamed in pain

"That's ok, sweetie, just relax now, the hardest part is done, trust me. You're doing fine. I'm now going to put a fresh bandage on that, and within a couple of days, you should be fit as a fiddle. I'll come and check on you again in a couple of hours." He cleaned the wound, bandaged it again, and was about to leave, when Michael called him

"Wait, one question, how am I going to be able to pee?"

"Don't worry, dear, that's been taken care of. The physician who operated you on took the precaution of letting a hole. So, nothing to worry about. Just take a good rest now, and I'll see you soon". Ben smiled at him and departed. Michael watched him go, the picture of dismay

"My God, what is going to become of me, now?" He started crying. It was only after a couple of minutes that his mind flew to his companion. Justin, where are you? What have they done to you? He sighed before falling sound asleep.

"Well, kid, did you hear what I've just said? Weren't you ever told not answering people was extremely rude?" Brian went on

"Yes…" Justin stammered

"Yes what? Who?" the Prince continued on a cold, menacing voice

"Yes, Sir, I have been told that before" the boy answered

"You will only address me with "my Prince" Brain replied."Don't you ever forget it, boy. And what about my other question?"

"Your other question… my Prince?"

"Pretty dumb aren't you?" Brian laughed, and Justin perceived other laughers joining him. So, the Prince wasn't alone with him in the room."Well, it doesn't matter; your intelligence will be of no use to you here."This time roars of laughter could be heard throughout the room.

"What do you think about him, my friends?" Brian asked his three companions

"Nice prey, indeed," one of them answered."

Can we have a go at him, Brian?" another one asked

"Sure, go along and have fun, boys. But remember the rule; you can have any part of his body but his ass. This is mine until I breech him. Understood?"

"Yes, Brian" the men answered in unison

"He's all yours for half an hour, then I will come and claim for my due. Cody, you are responsible for him. If he gets harmed in any way…"

"Don't worry Brian, I'll see to it. We'll be gentle" Cody answered. Brian the departed and the boys turned to Cody, laughing out loud

"Well, Cody, what are we going to do with him?"

"Why don't you explore him while I think of a proper game to play," Cody suggested the others with a wicked smile.

"Great idea, my friend," one of the men answered.

" Let's take him down to the table and see how he reacts to us" the other added

The two men deftly untied Justin from the wall bar and laid him on the table, where his legs were parted wide and his ankles secured on each side while his arms were extended over his head and his wrists handcuffed. Justin felt a burning pain through his body, but he bit his lips. He would by no means cry or show any discomfort. He had to be brave if he wanted to be able to get out of here one of these days. Besides, he had decided he would not give these cruel men the satisfaction to see they were harming him.

Suddenly, he felt fingers slide into his mouth, which was still maintained wide opened, and he nearly gagged as the fingers slid down his throat. The man laughed

"Need practice, hey? Don't worry blondie. You'll get plenty of it here. Lesson one begins now" the fingers were removed and immediately replaced by something huge and hard. Justin closed his eyes tight. Yes, it was, it was…a cock… naive as he was, the young boy braced himself for what he knew would happen next. And indeed, a couple of minutes later the man moaned loudly and shot his load inside his mouth.

"Great mouth you have, Blondie. Next time, I'll teach you how to suck it" he told Justin with a satisfied grin.

Meanwhile, the other had explored his body, pinching his nipples hard. Justin stifled a cry of pain. Then he felt a hand going all the way down to his cock and beginning to manipulate it.

"Careful, Andrea, remember what Brian has told us." Cody warned him."You can have fun but don't get too excited, my friend."

"To hell with the Prince" Andrea answered

"Be patient, our time will come soon. We must be careful until then and show obedience" the man who had been playing with Justin's mouth replied. Justin wondered what on earth this man meant with these words.

"Well said, Brandon" Cody added. Besides, I've been thinking of a nice little game we could play with our little friend. "What about fairypower?"

"Oh yes", Andrea clapped his hands; "Let's do that"

"Great idea" Brandon added

"That's settled, then gentlemen. We must nevertheless take it slow, in order not to harm this poor thing. We can have our way with him as soon as our Prince has deflowered him though" he added "and that should take place later tonight. We've got to hurry up though, we only have got a quarter of an hour left, and you know how punctual Brain is."

"Well, time flies when you're having fun, doesn't it?" Andrea said

"Quite right" Brandon added. "Let's get on with it then."

Justin felt his nipples being pinched once again, but this time, it was a different sensation. What could this be? Steel? Before he had time to think it over, he felt a hand firmly grasp his cock and something was quickly inserted into it. This time, Justin couldn't suppress a cry of pain, eliciting laughter again.

"Don't worry, Blondie, you are going to like it" Cody grinned. "What other choice do you have anyway?" and he pressed down a switch.

Justin all of a sudden felt his whole body was shaking. Cody then turned on a knob, and Justin began to jerk on the table, while his cock started twitching. Try as he might, he realized he was losing control over it. It was only minutes before he shot his load, much to the men's satisfaction

"Well, that was quick! Congratulations kid! Promising, isn't it? How did you like it? Next time, we'll increase the voltage." The men laughed

Justin felt tears slide down his cheeks, under the blindfold. How could these men do this to him? What had he done to them to deserve it? At that moment, the door was opened once again and Brain walked back in

"Well, gentlemen, did you have fun? He asked them

"Yes, Brian, this boy is a treasure indeed" Cody answered

Pleased to hear it. Now it's my turn" Put him into position, guys, and hold him tight".

Justin felt he was untied and brought to the edge of the table, while one man grabbed his arms and the other two took hold of his ankles, pulling his legs back and still wide apart, leaving his hole accessible to the Prince. In despair, he made a silent prayer:

"Dear God, I know you and I haven't been really friends up till now, but you are said to be merciful even to those who have ignored you, so I beg you, please, have mercy on me. Don't let these happen here…"

Unaware of what was going on in the teen's head, Brian approached him, bent down and whispered at his ear

"Well, little boy, time you became a man, don't you think so? Just think of lucky you are. Your prince himself is going to deflower you right now, and on top of that, we'll have an audience." Brian then untied the blindfold which was covering Justin's eyes, and met the bluest eyes he had ever seen , staring at him in a silent plea. And then something weird happened. Years later, Brian still remembered that moment…

As soon as this eyes locked into his, something deeply buried within Brian's soul seemed to wake up, and much to his surprise, he heard himself tell the other three men:

"I've changed my mind, guys. This is going to be a private performance, after all. I'll deal with him in my apartments"

His companions stared at him, bewildered. What was going on? What was Brian up to? Brandon burst out laughing:

"Well, Brian, that's a good one. For an instant I nearly believed you!"

"You can, Brandon, because I do mean it. Come on, gentlemen release him now."

Cody then spoke, in a hesitant tone:

"But, Brian, the rules were… Don't you remember them?"

"You seem to forget who you are speaking to, my dear friend" Brian flatly answered. "I know the rules perfectly well, since I can do and undo them as I please. And my pleasure now –he added in a loud peremptory voice- is to take this boy to my bedroom, whether you like it or not. Any more comments, gentlemen?"

They all three shook their heads and bowed as Brain, now carrying Justin over his shoulder, went past them and headed for his rooms."Good job, dear God" Justin silently thanked him.


	6. Chapter 5

While going back to his quarters, Brian had had time to think about what he was quick to define as his strange behavior regarding the young boy.

"What on earth has just happened to me?" he kept wondering."This kid sure has tried to cast a spell on me. Well, he's about to know who the master is in here. I'm going to fuck his brains out of him, and then, I will deliver him again to my friends. They will know how to deal with him for sure." He could already picture Justin lying helpless and crying his eyes out, and this thought made him hard immediately.

He soon arrived in front of his bedroom, kicked the door open, and dumped Justin onto his bed. He quickly got undressed, rolled the boy on his stomach and pulled his legs wide apart. He then rolled on a condom on his dick, positioned himself and tried to slide into him, but, much to his surprise, he met some kind of resistance he would have never imagined from so young a boy. Justin was indeed clenching his muscles as tight as he could to prevent Brian from entering him. Brian tried again, but there was nothing he could do about this. He had to admit this brat was denying him access to what he considered to be his.

"Enough of this little boy, you obey and let me in right now!" Brian ordered. What he got in return were only inarticulate sounds.

"Can't you speak more clearly, kid?" Brian said in a cold voice

Justin then gestured to him to show him that the mouth opener was still in place. His eyes raging Brian removed it. "Now speak" he ordered."What is the problem with you?"

"I won't let you in, and that's that!" Justin heard himself utter, bewildered at how daring he was. Whatever might happen to him, he had decided he would not let that evil creature possess him.

"How dare you address your Prince that way? I command you to let me in at once!" Brain yelled at the top of his voice.

"Oh no, I won't" replied Justin defiantly

Hearing the shouts, the servants had gathered at the door, wondering what was happening inside.

"The young boy is resisting the Prince…."

"What a fool he is, poor kid. The Prince is going to have him put to death for such an offence."

"Let's wait and see companions" Emmett told them, smiling inwardly. Could it be that his Prince had at last met his match? That would indeed be the best thing that could happen to him Emmett thought; if this kid is brave enough to go on this way maybe that will create a shock and bring Brian back to his senses." Go back to work now. You know how upset our Prince will be if he finds us here." The servants departed and Emmett went back to his tasks, promising himself he would try help and protect the young boy as much as he could.

Inside the bedroom, the row continued

"This the last time I ask you that, you brat! You just obey or else…"

"Or else what?" Justin sneered

"I'm sick and tired of you anyway! Off with you!" Brian pressed a button; seconds later, there was a knock at the door and Emmett appeared

"Yes, my Prince? What can I do for you?" he asked deferently

"You take that…that…. lad back to the gayradom and you tell Steve his presence is requested immediately" Brian answered in an infuriated voice. "And make sure he never meets my eyes again!"

"Certainly, my Prince! Come on boy, get out of here right now and follow me" Emmett ordered Justin. "And make haste!" He added in a stern tone.

Justin left the room and followed Emmett while the Prince remained there, unable to understand what had happened.

"The little brat! How dared he do this to me? I'll have him taught a lesson he will never forget" he swore to himself

Minutes later, there was another knock at the door and Steve opened the door.

"You desired to see me, my Prince?"

"Yes indeed! On the bed, face down! And spread your legs!" Brian ordered him

Silently, Steve obeyed and seconds later, Brian was pounding hard into his ass. When he came at last, he had a vision of a pair of defiant turquoise blue eyes staring at him mockingly.

"Holy shit!" Brain wondered."What the hell is happening to me?"

Michael was sleeping his pain away peacefully when Ben returned.

"Wakie, wakie, dear boy, it's nearly midnight" he said. "Time for me to check on you again, and if everything's all right, then I will help you get up and walk around a little bit. Some exercise will help your body get over the operation."

"I need to pee", Michael whined."How can I do that now?"

"I'll show you sweetie", Ben answered."When you get used to it, it's only easy, believe me. But first, let's get another look at your bandage. Hands back" he ordered, "and relax."

Ben peeled off the bandage. This time, Michael only winced.

"Well, it's definitely getting better; a bit red, yet, but the swelling is nearly all gone. Don't you want to have a look for yourself?" Ben asked him tentatively

Michael lowered his eyes and couldn't help stifling a horrified scream

"My God, it's...it's… monstrous!"

"No it isn't, believe me, I've seen far worse" Ben replied. "Time to get up now, and have a little walk around. But first, you must take a leak, so that I can clean all this up and put another fresh bandage on it."

Ben gently slid his arms under Michael's shoulders and helped him get up.

"OK, now. Just lean against this all for a couple of seconds while I go and take a bucket" he told him. "Will you be all right?" he asked him in a concerned voice, for Michael had suddenly turned wan

"Yes, I guess so, just give me a couple of minutes and I'll be fine", Michael answered him

Ben helped Michael lean against a wall, rushed to a corner of the room to get a bucket and placed it in front of him.

Michael tried to aim to pee, but all he could do was splash the other man, who started laughing

"I'm so sorry" he uttered, turning purple

"That's all right, don't worry. It happens all the time, at the beginning. Let me hold it up for you". He grabbed the bucket and held it just under what had once been Michael's package. This time, Michael managed to take a leak correctly. Ben then led him back to bed, where he cleaned the wound and bandaged it again.

"Well, sweetie, are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, thanks. Why are you so kind with me?"

"Well, I don't have a clue, I like you I guess, that's all. I indeed think you're so cute" Ben answered him, blushing slightly."Got to run now. I'll come and see you again soon, to start teaching you all you must know about our Prince and the gayardom." Ben then walked away after impulsively kissing Michael on the cheek. He indeed was growing fond of this small dark – haired man. Could that mean the beginning of a relationship?"Well, let's wait and see" he said to himself, smiling.

Cody had been alarmed by Brian's reaction with Justin. Could it be that he was beginning to feel something for the blond kid? That could ruin his plans, for, if Brian became once again the man he used to be, no one would agree to follow him anymore to overthrow him and get hold of the throne. He had to speed up things, and get new allies outside the place.

He pressed on a button, and the captain of the guards appeared.

"Did you summon me, my Lord?"

"Yes, Blake, things may be turning the wrong way. I want you to go to the villages first thing tomorrow morning, tell people what happened to their sons and brothers, and make sure they get ready to join our cause when the time comes."

"Very well, my Lord, that I will do, you can count on me. Anything else I can do for you?"

"Not for the moment, thank you Blake. Come and report to me as soon as you are back."

Blake bowed and took his leave.


	7. Chapter 6

True to his word, the following morning, Blake started his journey around the villages that fell under Brian's jurisdiction. In every place, he managed to talk the villagers against Brian, pointing out all the evil deeds he had performed for over two years now, then telling them the Prince's days were numbered, disclosing some people at the castle, whom he described as "worthy gentlemen" were plotting against him and planning to overthrow him. He ten easily persuaded the country folks to give him their word they would help them in their enterprise when the time came. When leaving them, he told them he would come back very soon with orders. By noon, he had reached Justin's and Michael's village. When informed what had happened to their sons, Craig and Philip, Michael's father, were at first overwhelmed with grief, which son gave way to anger when they learned how their boys had been treated.

"That's enough of it! Our sons have repeatedly been reported missing for over two years now! That must cease at once!"Craig declared

Some screams echoed approvingly

"Yes, you're damn right!"

"We've stood this long enough, now, we must do something!"

"My Jerry was even younger than your lads! He went out one evening to fetch some water for me, and was never to be seen again" a woman sobbed.

Blake held out his hands to silence them

"It's no time for mourning, my friends. We nearly all here have had a son kidnapped by the Prince's guards, and woeful as we may be, there's probably nothing we can do for them now. But we can do something for our boys who are still with us, to make sure we put an end to it. I suggest all of should take whatever weapons we have, be it guns, spades, shovels or rakes and march out to the castle, to claim for Justice and overthrow this cruel bloodthirsty tyrant which calls himself our Prince. He has no right to this title due to his behavior!"

A new salve of screams followed his words

"Off with the Prince, right now!"

"He's an evil animal!"

"Come on friends, we've wasted enough time. Take whatever weapons you may think of, and follow me!" Philip's yelled.

"The time hasn't come yet" Blake answered them. But I promise it will very soon. I've been sent here to get to know whose side you were on, and to make sure my Lord could count upon you when he needs help

"Yes, yes, we will help him! Have faith in us!" the villagers cried

"Thank you worthy friends. My Lord is lucky to get your support, and he'll see to it that you are rewarded for that. Of course, he won't be able to make it for all you losses, but I can promise you on his behalf that he will do everything he can to ease your pain. Your boys will be given back to you, if they're still alive. Now I must depart and go on with my journey, but you'll hear from me again pretty soon. Start gathering weapons, and wait for my orders."

Blake then left the village and the villagers who were all excited about what was to happen soon and who immediately set to the task of getting whatever weapons they might find or think of: guns, spades, shovels or rakes. "The poor fools…" he said to himself, smiling inwardly." If they only knew…"

Meanwhile, back at the castle…

Michael had really been puzzled at Ben's reaction and words, and couldn't get his mind out of it for the next couple of days. How could someone develop some feelings for him now? How as he to respond to that? And what about Justin?

He soon came to the conclusion that Justin must be already dead, by now, or at least in the same wretched condition as he was in. Besides, he had to admit he had never been really in love with Justin. Theirs was an arranged match, designed to suit their respective father's interests. Under these circumstances, there was nothing wrong in letting Ben flirt with him, wasn't it? After all he had been through recently, he Michael well deserved some consoling, and if that strong, good – looking, god – hearted fellow was willing to provide him with it, well, so much the better."It's high time I thought about myself", Michael decided." Carpe Diem, tomorrow's another day…"

Emmett led Justin Through the many corridors that separated the gayardom from the Prince's apartments. All the while, he kept talking to the boy, enlightening him all about Brain's past, Ethan, and how much all this had hurt him. Justin now couldn't help pitying him. Poor Prince. He Justin was glad to have found one true love, and was determined to get back to him… Of course, he didn't disclose his plans to Emmett, who was now telling him how glad he was he had been brought to the castle, what perfect young boy he was, the only one able to bring his master to his senses, for he, Emmett, was convinced that if the Prince had behaved that way earlier on when taking Justin to his quarters, it could mean but one thing : Brian was feeling something for him. He would of course be reluctant to admit it, but if Justin kept on things this way, he would soon bring him to bait, and it would only be days before brain would start showing him interest and affection. At last, they arrived at the gayardom. Emmett vigorously knocked at the door, which open to give way to a big, smiling, red – headed man that Emmett greeted as Vic

"Vic, let me introduce you to… ? What's your name boy…,"

"Justin"

"OK, so Vic, this is Justin, Justin this is Vic, the man in charge of the gayardom. I entreat you to be very kind to him, Vic, for I believe that within a few days, Justin will have won our Prince's heart. I guess he is the only one able to shake him out of his torpor."

"That I will do, Emmett, don't worry," Vic winked t the other man." But you must be aware he has to be marked…"

"Yes, of course, but I'm sure you can do that without hurting him, can't you?"

"I can manage. Leave it to me, my friend."

Emmett then took his leave, after assuring Justin everything would be fine, and that he would soon come back and visit him. Anyway, he was convinced that the Prince would soon ask for him again.

"When Justin was alone with Vic, the man led him to a room furnished with only a small uncomfortable - looking bed.

"Come on lad, just go and lye on that," he said, gesturing to Justin to clim on the bed.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Well, I've got to mark you so that everybody can know you are the Prince's property. But don't be scared" he quickly added, noticing the young boy was turning pale at the prospect, «you won't feel anything. I'll be right back". He then left the room for a couple of minutes, and he came back carrying a glass full of a strange – looking, ill – smelling liquid. "Here, drink it up" he instructed Justin, handing his the beverage." You'll fall fast asleep and won't feel a damn thing during all the procedure. Trust me, Come on, I haven't got all day, you know…"

Justin hesitantly brought the glass to his lips and eventually made up his mind. What did he have to loose, anyway?

"Where are you going to put the mark?" he asked Vic

"Right over here, on your stomach, just above your balls. Don't worry boy, I'm used to doing that, and the wound will heal in no time" Vic assured him

Justin the climbed on the bed, gulped down all the content of the glass, and immediately fell in a deep slumber. Vic smiled at proceeded with his task, only hoping Emmett had been right about the teen. "That would be too good to be true", he muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

Ben had been utterly terrified when Justin had slid upon the floor, and he had run down the corridor shouting for help. Vic had immediately come to the rescue. They had lifted the young boy back onto the bed, and Vic had thoroughly examined him, only to be quickly reassured. Justin wasn't suffering from anything apart shock and exhaustion, which was only natural, given the circumstances.

"I'm ever so sorry, Master Vic" Ben had sobbed in relief on learning nothing was wrong with the teen he was in charge of.

"That's OK, Ben no harm done. I know you are a good boy anyway, who means no harm. Now, off with those tears. You must help him recover"

"I'll do my best, I promise, Master. He's such a nice – looking boy" Ben had sighed."I would really hate it if something was to happen to him. I'll watch him over day and night until he recovers."

But Justin wasn't recovering, much to both men's dismay. Of course, he had regained consciousness, but he just laid prostrated on his bed, refusing to speak and even to eat anything. It had been two days now since this incident had happened.

Meanwhile, Brian had tried to get the blond out of his mind, but he had failed pitifully. Try as he might, every time he had been fucking one of his toyinkaas, the image of Justin had come back fleeting into his mind. He had then decided to meet the young boy again, and had sent Emmet for him. Much to his dismay, the servant had soon come back telling him Justin was ill. And it had been the same thing for two days: Brian would invariably send Emmett to bring Justin back to him, and Emmet would come back without the teen. Emmett and Vic were getting worried. They knew that Brian would soon give up, and Justin was their only chance to make the Prince come back to his senses. The two men then decided to have a talk with the blond.

When they came into his room, Justin quickly averted his head, signaling them he didn't want to be disturbed. But Vic and Emmet just wouldn't have it this way. They each sat on every side of the bed, so that, no matter which side he turned his head, Justin was sure to meet their eyes.

"Justin "Emmett began, "we are really worried about you. You haven't eaten anything nor spoken to anyone for two days now, and we would like to know what the matter with you is. We won't leave until you tell us everything."

All he got was tears that began to slid own Justin's cheeks

"Come on, speak to us, boy", Vic went on."What's on your mind? Are you aware of how important you are to us, that you are maybe the only one to turn our Prince back to his old self?"

"To hell with the Prince" Justin sobbed. "He's just an evil creature. I will never forgive him for what he did to Michael"

"What's the story, and who's this Michael?" Emmett asked. Vic quickly told him everything. Emmett was thoughtful for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"Justin listen to me, dear boy. I know how you feel, believe me, but behaving this way won't bring your friend what was taken from him. Besides, gayardoms, toyinkaas and gobarrens have always existed. I myself was destined to becoming one of the latter ones, and was saved from this fate by my mother's sending me away to some relatives in a far away part of the country."

"I didn't get such a chance" Vic went on" and I can assure you it's not a bad life. You have lots of advantages to make up for what you have lost, believe me."

"You have been the first one to resist the Prince the way you did, and now, he has repeatedly asked for you" Emmett went on". You have become a sort of obsession for him, and I'm sure you and only you can help him get out of this way of living. You maybe can save other young men or boys from being treated that way. We leave you know. Just think it over." Both men rose and took their leave.

Justin remained silent for a long moment. He then rose, rang the bell and waited for Ben to come

"What can I do for you dear boy?"

"How's Michael? How is he dealing with the situation?" Justin asked Ben abruptly

"Well, he's doing fine" Ben replied. "He's been worried about you actually."

"Could I see him?"

"Yes of course. I'll go and ask him to come over" Ben answered.

Over the last couple of days, Michael had but given little thought about Justin, too busy to get accustomed to his new life. After he had been checked upon and cleared off Ben had indeed started to teach him everything he needed to know: who was who inside the palace, where he would be working for, what his job would consist in, and so on… Michael had been conquered by Ben's patience and kindness, and both men now were growing real close. Neither of them could tell if it was love, not what would come out of it, for they had both been mutilated, but they no doubt acknowledge something was building up. Michael had of course asked Ben what had happened to the blond, and upon hearing that the teen was now established in the gayardom, that the Prince was becoming obsessed about him, and that all in all it could turn out to be a good thing, he had been glad at the prospect that at least Justin could make it out. There was nothing he could do for him anymore, and he was well aware that marriage was now of course out of the question. So, when Ben came to Michael to tell him Justin wanted to see him, what mood he was in, and that he Michael was the one to help him, and them out of it he had immediately agreed to give it a try and help his former sweetheart get back to his senses.

Soon after Ben had left, there was a knock at the door, and Michael was there, standing in the doorway. Justin ran to his friend and clasped him in his arms. Both men cried. They told each other what had happened to them, and Justin related him what he had been told about the Prince and what he had been asked to do.

"But I won't", he fiercely said."I want to remain faithful to you."

Michael laughed sadly. "Don't you be a fool and spoil your chances Justin" he answered his friend."I can give you nothing now, and I'm afraid the man you call Emmett and Master Vic were right. You are the only one that can make this entire thing stop. Don't think about me; think about other innocent people who could be saved thanks to you. Besides, it's no use sacrificing yourself. I've heard the Prince is a really handsome man and well endowed."Justin blushed, for he had to admit that such was the case, and that, although he had successfully resisted him so far, he had found Brian awfully attractive with his hazel eyes, dark hair and tall, strong, muscular body.

"Very well, then" Justin rang the bell once again, and Ben appeared as usual

"You go and tell Emmet and master Vic I have made up my mind. I am ready to go and meet the Prince" Justin said solemnly.

"You have taken the right decision, dear", Ben and Michael answered in unison. Ben then went to break the news to Emmett and Master Vic, while Michael went back to his quarters.


	9. Chapter 9

Emmett led Justin through the corridors, and a few minutes after, they arrived at Brian's apartments. Justin was getting nervous. He had agreed to meet the Prince, but he just couldn't let him have his way with him. What would happen this time?

Emmett must have felt the teen's anxiety, for just before knocking at the door, he whispered in Justin's ear

"Don't worry. Just be yourself. Everything will come out fine". He then opened the door, let Justin in, and walked away.

Brian was staring through a window. It took him a moment before he realized he wasn't alone anymore in the room. He then abruptly turned round and eyed the young boy from head to toe.

"Happy to see you again" the Prince grinned sarcastically. "So, have you come to your senses now, and are you ready to obey your Prince?"

"I will be happy to serve you, and I am ready to do anything for you but let you my body." Justin answered politely but firmly

Brian was taken aback. Damn kid. Couldn't he see that, he Brian, was now craving to possess his body, and all the more since no one had ever dared treat him this way. But angry as he might be, he had to acknowledge the kid had guts indeed. And he also had to admit he liked that. That was an happy change from the attitude the others toyinkaas showed toward him.

"Oh and why is that, may I ask?" he inquired sternly, although his voice couldn't be quite as cold as he wished it had been.

"Well, I decided a long time ago that only my true love would be granted access to my body." Justin replied

"True love is bullshit" Brian snorted."That's lesbianism, and you can't find it but in books."

"I don't agree" Justin retorted vehemently."True love does exist, and I'm sure you'll find it one day. You just have to meet the right person, that's all" he added. "Then you will see how marvelous life can be, and what pleasure you can derive from committing yourself to a sole being."

"None of that for me. I believed in love, but that was ages ago. Discovering I had been betrayed hurt too much, and I've made up my mind this wouldn't happen again" Brian replied sourly.

"You've got to give Love a second chance" Justin went on. "I'm convinced that there's someone somewhere waiting for you. You will find your soul mate sooner or later. Everybody does."

Brian remained silent for what seemed ages, trying to digest Justin's words. Finally, he spoke again

"What would you like me to give you to let me fuck you, blue eyes? You must have a price. Everybody has..."

"Didn't you listen, my Prince?" I told you I was saving myself for the person who will be my own true love. I know I'm bound to find him, one day, and I've got a feeling this day is growing near." Justin replied angrily. Was the Prince too dumb or too infatuated with himself to understand that he, Justin, would never surrender this way?

Brian was thoughtful again for another couple of minutes

"Then, tell me what I can do to make you change your mind?"

Justin reflected for a few seconds before answering

"Well I think first we must get to know each other, spent time together and enjoy each other's company. If we do, the rest may follow. But don't press it on me. That would ruin everything…"

"No way, blue eyes. I've been had once, and I swore it wouldn't happen again." The Prince was getting angry, but the teen just wouldn't give in.

"OK, then that's your choice" Justin replied."Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to the gayardom"

"Off you go, yes, and tell Anton I want him here immediately you fussy little brat!" Brian yelled at the top of his voice. Justin hastily departed.

Anton came, was fucked rough, then dismissed. Brian stayed in his quarters for the rest of day and the whole night, mumbling. The next morning, he sent for Justin again.

"OK, blue eyes, you've won. What do I have to do to get through to you?"

"Perhaps you should start by asking me if you may see you again. How can you be sure I want to?" Justin answered seriously. He was nonetheless having great fun inwardly, for he knew now he liked the Prince's company, and was all too willing to deepen their relationship. But one step at a time..."

"May I see you again, then?" Brian asked anxiously.

"Oh well, I wouldn't mind it. Tomorrow, same time, same place?"

"Yes"

"Fine. Then see you tomorrow." Justin was about to leave when Brian seized his arm

" Why,I don't even know your name?"

""I'm Justin."

"Please to meet you Justin. I'm Brian."

"Nice meeting you Brian"

"Justin can I ask you a favor before you leave?"

"Sure thing. Go along."

"Justin I would like to kiss you. Would you mind it if I do?" Brain asked shyly

Instead of answering, Justin drew closer, put his arms around Brian's neck, and, making him bend his head slightly forward, softly kissed his lips. Then he left the room

Brian stood there bewildered. He had forgotten how sweet lips could taste. Something which had been buried deeply inside him, which he thought had gone forever with Ethan was beginning to stir. For the first time in over two years, he felt tears coming to his eyes, tears of sorrow at the time he had lost, and tears of joy at the prospect of what might happen. He couldn't wait to see Justin again.


	10. Chapter 11

Days had gone by, and Brain was now really infatuated with Justin, whom he know nicknamed his « sunshine », for, he had explained seeing how puzzled the teen was on hearing this title for the first time, he had brought him back to life, just as the Sun does with Nature at the end of winter. He Brain, had had two long years of winter, and now, he felt as if spring was returning.

Brian never missed any occasion to show Justin how much he cared for him. The palace was being redecorated so as to give it back its former magnificence, and the Prince had ordered the craftsmen to follow Justin's choices and instructions. The young man wasn't living at the toyinkaas' anymore for Brain wanted him to have as much privacy he could. He hoped Justin would be his soon now, an he didn't want the toyinkaas to bother him, ask him to give them some juicy details or simply maybe even tease him. No he had decided their relationship was, would be special. But, try as he might, Justin always thanked him for professing his feelings, but he still wouldn't give in. It had been now nearly three months since the blond teenager had been brought to the palace, and Brian hadn't yet been able to have any kind of thorough sexual relationship with him. Of course, they would kiss, caress each other and cuddle, but nothing more. Brian was now getting impatient; his toyinkaas, talented as they might be, could barely satisfy him anymore. Justin was the one and only person he longed for.

"Sunshine" Brian asked him one evening as they were walking back to Justin's apartments,"aren't you now aware that I care for you? Don't you like the presents I'm offering you?"

"Why, yes, of course, Brian, I do like them, and I realize how caring you have been for me for a few weeks now."

"Then why is it that you keep rejecting me?"

"I'm not rejecting you, my Prince", Justin answered, slightly blushing."It's true you've been very generous to me, and any boy or man would be greatly honored and glad to share your bed under these circumstances."

"Then, why aren't you this man? I'm getting really obsessed with you, and you damn well know it;' Brian purred at his ear. They had now reached Justin's apartments and Brain tried to sneak in as soon as Justin had opened his door, but the teen just wouldn't let him in.

"No Brian, this is all very well, but remember what I told you a while ago, when we started seeing each other. I want to save myself for a man who will be ready to offer me a real commitment. I won't be bought."

"You're talking nonsense! I'm not trying to buy you!" Brian retorted vehemently.

"Then prove you really love me!"

"How can I do that? How can I convince you to be mine? Tell me please, and I will obey" the Prince begged

Justin then gestured Brian to come closer and to stoop. He then whispered something to him. On hearing the words, Brain sprang back, as if stung by a wasp, or worse, a scorpion

"No", he flatly answered."You can forget this idea. I will never do that. I just can't."

"Then you will never have me" The blond replied

"You little brat. Who do you think you are? I can get anyone I want, I'm the Prince." Brian was now getting really mad at Justin.

"Go and get anyone you like then, my Prince, but this one won't be me" Justin answered calmly, before entering his rooms and swiftly locking the door

"Go to Hell! I'm sick and tired of you! I don't want to see you or hear your name anymore!" Brian yelled. Infuriated, he kicked at Justin's door, but Justin wouldn't open. Brian then strode back to his quarters. On his way, he caught a glimpse of this beautiful china vase he had presented Justin with a few days ago. The teen had marveled at the delicacy or the patterns and the brightness of the colors. Seconds after, the servants heard something shattering on the tiled floor.

"Marry him? The little jerk! I'd rather die" Brian snorted before slamming his door shut.

Almost one week had elapsed since Brian and Justin had had this argument, and they were carefully avoiding each other, for neither of them was willing to concede he had maybe gone a bit too far. They both were firm on their positions: Justin wanted Brain to accept a serious commitment before allowing their relationship to go any further, and Brian just wouldn't hear about that.

Emmett and Master Vic had at first been concerned about this turn of events, for they feared Brian would go back to his old ways if he felt rejected once again, but Justin made it clear to them that his body wasn't for sale, and the two older men could do nothing but yield. They were somewhat reassured when they saw that Brian wasn't returning to his fresh former ways of living, and could only hope that soon the situation would turn out for the best. It was only a matter of days before Brian realized that his love for Justin was stronger than his pride, and they soon grow convinced that Justin would have things his way.

"Justin," Emmett asked him one afternoon "could you please go and take all this laundry to the laandeerers? I'm awfully busy at the moment, and Brain is giving me a hell of a time" he sighed

"No problem" Justin immediately answered."Of course I'll do this for you. Just tell me when you want it back, and how to get there. I've never been to this part of the palace before."

"That's only easy dear boy" Emmett answered. "You go straight down the corridor, then down to the basement. You keep straight till you cross a double door, the left, then second right, straight again, third left, fourth door at the end of the corridor. And I want it for tomorrow".

Justin looked at the enormous heap of dirty linen."Oh, well", he thought, I suppose I'd better be on my way right now… O.K. Emmett, I'm leaving now. See you soon"

Justin was desperately trying to remember Emmett's instructions: down the corridor, turn right then second left…. Or was it the contrary? He soon had to admit he was utterly lost.

"Don't you panic, Justin Taylor, you just have to find someone who will pu you back on the right track. That's an opportunity for you to visit the whole place, after all" He looked around, but no one was in sight.

He was about to try and find his way back, when in the distance, he heard some voices. Two men apparently, but too far away to be seen. He couldn't believe his luck. After all, he wasn't the only soul in this forlorn area… He was going to show up and call for help, when he suddenly froze on hearing their talk

"So, Blake, have you followed my instructions?"

"Yes, my Lord. All the villagers are ready to join you. When I left, they were starting to gather as many weapons as possible"

"Fine, very fine indeed. When do you think they should be here?"

"It depends on how far they are from the castle, my Lord, but I should say in three days' time at the utmost."

"Excellent! Then by the end of the following week, Brian will have been overthrown and I will have been proclaimed the new master of Anjekaar…."

Justin couldn't believe his hears. What was all this about? Overthrowing Brian? Taking over Anjekaar? He perfectly remembered who Blake was, but who was the second man? He had heard this voice before, he was sure about that, but he just couldn't make out when nor where. He immediately had to warn everybody about what was going on here. Without further thinking, he dropped all the linen and started running down the corridor. Unfortunately, the men had now seen him noticed they had been overheard.

"Quick, run! We must catch up with him and prevent him from ruining our plans!"

Justin increased his pace, but there was nothing he could do. He heard footsteps pounding behind him, growing closer and closer. All of a sudden, a hand was grasping his shoulder.

"You little bastard! How could you think you would get away like this?"

Justin turned searching for something he could use as a weapon anything really. He saw an old knife lying on the floor and bent down, trying to reach for it, but then he felt a sharp pain at the base of his neck and all went black…


	11. Chapter 12

"Emmett, have you seen Justin?"

"I've sent him to the landeerers. He should be back soon. What do you want him for, Vic?"

"The Prince has sent for him…" Vic winked at Emmett, and both men smiled

"Me thinks the lad will have things his way, eventually"

"Wait and see. Be sure to tell him the Prince wants to see him as soon as he comes back."

"I will, don't worry." Vic departed

When Justin regained consciousness, he was chained to a brick wall, in a cold, dark room. It tok him a few seconds to remember what had happened, and then his mind flew to Brain, the conspiracy… he desperately tugged at the chains, but they wouldn't break. All he got was straining one of his wrist…

Suddenly, he heard a sarcastic voice behind him

"Well well, look who we have here? Brian's personal dakaree…Welcome to my world boy." Justin turned his head to meet Cody's glance

"You" he said disdainfully."How dare you plot against Brain, your Prince, our Prince," Remember what your position was before he met you. He turned you into one of his companions, and you.. you…" his voice failed him

"…are going to take his place? Yes, I know "Cody went on. I might also consider taking you as my own personal dakaree, provided you behave, of course… Will you be a good boy to me?"He broke out into a sinister laugh while caressing Justin's trembling exposed flesh

"Oh no, I won't" Justin answered, writhing to get away from his touch. "I'd rather die than be yours, you traitor" and he disdainfully spat at his face, only to be rewarded with a sonorous slap.

" Stubborn, aren't you? Well, you won't be anymore within a few minutes, believe for you to get accustomed to my favorite toys." The treatment you received on our first meeting was only an appetizer. Now comes the main course… "All of a sudden, Justin heard a sharp hissing, then felt a stinging on his back. He bit his lips. He wouldn't scream, no, never… Another hissing, another stinging… This time, he couldn't restrain tears from filling his eyes… A third round, and Justin this time moaned painfully…

So, will you be a good boy and obey?"

Justin shook his head."Never, I'd rather die…"

'It's your call, little boy…' Cody answered, raising his hand for the third time. Justin closed his eyes and braced himself for what he knew would come within seconds, now…

"Emmett, I want to see Justin at once. Where is he?" Brian asked

After many hesitations, Brian had eventually decided he would give in to what Justin had asked him. For the whole week, he had realized he was really in love with this boy, that he was missing him too much, and that he just wouldn't run the risk of losing him and therefore losing his chance of happiness once again. He now couldn't wait to propose to him.

"Justin … yes, … my Prince… Certainly… But… you see… the things is…. " Emmett stammered piteously.

"WHERE… IS…JUSTIN…?" Brain asked again, his voice now as cold as steel

"Well… my Prince… I'm afraid he's nowhere to be found….Justin has sort of… Disappeared…"

"DISAPPEARED? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, DISAPPEARED? HOW COULD SUCH A THING HAPPEN? HOW COULD **YOU** LET SUCH A THING HAPPEN?" Brian was now yelling at the top of his voice."GO AND FIND HIM AT ONCE? UNDERSTOOD? OR ELSE, THE GOBARRENS…" Emmett nodded and ran away. Where on earth was this damn kid?


	12. Chapter 13

« Well, this is disgusting, utterly disgusting… People have no respct at all nowadays…"

Old Stan, the landeerer, was looking at the bunch of linen on the floor, just two doors away from his workplace

"Just as if I didn't get enough work, at my age… Being obliged to go about and pick up his majesty's dirty linen", he grumbled. "I'll give Emmett a piece of my mind as soon as I see him."

He bent down, cursing his old back once again, picked up the dirty clothes and was about to go his way, when his ears caught sound of what seemed to be a faint mewling. He listened carefully, but heard nothing more

"Damn those cats…" he thought, before going back to work. He knew these were the Prince's favorite clothing and he'd better hurry up and get them done within the next couple of hours…

Meanwhile, in Cody's room:

"I don't quite approve of that, Cody" Brandon was saying."Getting rid of Brian when he was a tyrant was ok with me, but now he's changed, and will keep on changing for the best, and all this thanks to Justin. I'm not sure I want to carry out with our plans.

"You can leave us if you want, I don't give a damn" Cody answered."Blake, Andrea and I can do without you, don't you worry."

"Yes", Brandon answered. "Things are better this way. I never quite approved of this whole thing, anyway" he added, before leaving

"Keep an eye on him" Cody ordered Blake. I must now go and meet Brian. The time has come."

Emmett was now despairing for his package, for he had no good news from Justin to tell the Prince, and was bracing himself to go and tell him his dakaree was still missing, when he spotted Stan coming towards him, shouting and carrying a pile of linen

"Emmett! Yes, you boy! Come here at once!" Emmett couldn't help smiling. Old Stan had known him since he had first come here to work, as a teen and would always regard him as" the boy". He approached the old man.

"Guess where I found this? Dumped on the floor just like garbage. Really, boy, you should teach your staff to show more respect to our Prince's clothing. Nearly ruined…I say, boy, what are you staring at this way? Have you gone mad? Never seen men's underwear?" he added, for Emmett was staring at what he, Stan, was carrying…

"I say, Stan, where did you find them?"

"Two doors away from the landeerer. Had to bend down and pick them. Really, Emmett, your lads should consider my age.. I'm not young enough now to…Hey, stop that! What d'you think you're doing?" Emmett had seized him by the hand and was running down the corridor."Quick, show me!"

They arrived there, and once again, Stan heard this mewling.

"The Prince should let me get rid of these cats, Emmett. Try to find shelter in the landeerer. They will be ruining this whole place, one of these days." But Emmett silenced him

"Shhh…" he strained his ears, and could perceive another sound, which distinctively wasn't mewling

"Justin?"he shouted "Justin? Is that you?"

The sound increased. It was definitely a man's voice. At this moment, Brandon and Master Vic came into view. Since he had left Cody he had had time to think over this whole thing, and he had decided he'd better tell Emmet about all this. He had unsuccessfully looked for him, had come across Master Vic, and had unclosed what Cody was about to do. The three men easily broke the heavy wooden door open, and rushed to the young man.

"My God, Justin, what have they been doing to you? And who was it?" Emmett cried

Justin whispered a name, and the other man turned pale.

"He's with the Prince at the moment," Brandon said."We must stop him at once"

"Right," Vic decided. "You go and take Justin back to his apartments, then get a doctor to attend to him. Emmett and I will go and support Brain against Cody."

Brandon picked Justin in his arms and they all left .

Ols San stood there, staring at the scene which had just unfolded in front of his eyes.

"Damn young men" he uttered, "what are they up to to get some fun?"


	13. Chapter 14

Brian was now in his bedroom pacing up and down nervously, when there was a knock at the door. He rushed to open it, only to see it was Cody and not Justin who was standing there. Hi s face fell

"Oh, it's you… Not in the mood to see you now, I'm afraid." Brian told him coldly

"There's something I'd like to show you my Prince, if you would just come with me… I'm sure you'll find it very interesting" Cody answered

"What is it? "Brian asked, his curiosity now aroused

"Well, my Prince, I happened to remember today was your birthday, and I figured out a birthday present you will never forget. But I'll say no more. If you want to see what there's in store for you, you must follow me." Cody added, in his most seductive voice.

Brian hesitated fo a couple of seconds. There was something in Cody's voice and attitude that didn't fit, but he just couldn't male out what it was. It was all probably due to his imagination. Besides a surprise… Brian had always loved surprises… He simply couldn't resist them.

"Ok, "he told the other man."I'll come with you. Let's get started"

Smiling, he followed Cody down the corridor, unaware of the man's vicious grin…

When Blake had come to tell him the villagers were nearing the castle, Cody had felt a moment of utter excitement. Now was the time for him to become the master of Anjekaar. Brain's dau were numbered..

"What about Brandon? Did you do as I instructed you to? Sid you keep an eye on him?" Cody asked

"Yes, my Lord. The man won't be any trouble to us now. I've left it locked in his bedroom, sound asleep on his bed"

"Perfect, absolutely perfect. I'll go and get the Prince now You go outside and wait by the dungeon.. As soon as we're on the roof, I'll wave this handkerchief at you. That will be the signal for you to open the doors and let the mob in." Both men then departed.

Justin awoke with a start. Where was he? This was not his room. All of a sudden he remembered the events of the previous day: him getting lost, ody and Blake, the conspiracy against Brian…

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and a young man servant entered

"Are you feeling any better, my Lord? I'll just help you get dressed. Your presence is required at our Prince's birthday celebration. Now, my Lord, if you will just tell me what clothes you would like to wear, I'll get them for you. May I ask what happened to your back?" he gasped, noticing the deep red swollen marks on Justin's back

The Birthday celebration… Brian… He had to go and help him before it was too late… He rose from the bed, wincing from the pain his injuries were causing him. The young servant tried to stop him but Justin pushed him back, opened the door and started running down the corridors. On his way, he met another servant who eyed him curiously.

"The Prince? Have you seen the Prince?" Justin uttered

"Yes, my Lord, I've seen him and Lord Cody going this way a couple of minutes ago" The man replied, pointing to the old stone staircase that was leading to the roofs. Justin started to clim all the way up as fast as he could…

Brandon soon came back to his senses. He ran to the door, only to find it locked. He then looked around him, trying to find out a way of escaping, but the only way out seemed to be the window. He went over and looked down.

"Oh my God, "he thought" No wonder it was discarded… This is way too high and sheer. I'll never make it out to the roof in time."

He looked around again, but had to admit that there was nothing else he could do but step over this window and climb all the way up.

"God help me" He sighed, as he strode over the window ledge.

Brian had followed Cody all the way up to the roof, more and more perplex as to why the man was taking him here.

"Why, Cody" he eventually asked" where's my surprise? "

"Coming over pretty soon" Cody answered, waving his handkerchief Minutes later, a loud uproar rose from the basement.

Brian was startled and looked around."What was that?" he wondered. When he turned to face Cody again, he saw the man was holding a brand new knife he had hidden in his pour point.

"Cody", he said, what do you think you're doing? Put this down immediately, man, or else I'll think you are threatening me… Besides, you might get hurt."

A sarcastic laugh echoed these words

"I am indeed threatening you, my Prince. And what you have just heard was the villagers besieging this place. You see Brian, they do not want you anymore. They want me to become the master, and that what's gone happen" he added, bringing his knife to Brian's throat."Now, we'll just go down quietly and you'll tell the villagers you resign. Thy will then ask me to become their leder, which I will accept."

"Never", Brian answered disdainfully."I'd rather die than let you have my throne. My family has ruled this country for generations now, and I won't give it up to you bastard!"

"That's your call, I don't care…" Brandon answered, "I guess I'll just have to cut your throat then…"


	14. Chapter 15

The following morning, Justin was awakened by the sensation of a sweet hand uncovering him, then making his way to an area on his stomach just over his balls. Before he had time to realize it, he felt something being pulled of his skin and he cried in pain.

"There, there dear, just let me check how you are doing. My, that looks pretty good; don't you want to have a look by yourself?" Vic asked him. It only took Justin a couple of seconds to remember last night's events: his meeting with the Prince and his desperate, useless attempts to get his virginity, the walk with Emmett, his being delivered to Vic and this marking business… He apprehensively lowered his eyes, but, much to his surprise and relief, he saw the mark was neat: a P and a B interlacing. Nothing shocking or preposterous.

"Well, now, I'll just clean this up, put on a fresh bandage and let you sleep some more. You can have breakfast in a couple of hours" the man continued.

"Where am I? What time is it?" Justin asked

"It's nearly seven a.m. and you're in the gayardom, in your own room" Vic went on. "do tell me if there's something you want to have changed, and I'll see to it that you are satisfied."l

"What's the gayardom?"

"The gayardom is the place our Prince's toyinkaas live, waiting for him to summon them. They must be ready anytime, day and night" Vic explained."But I'll see to it that you get a couple of days to recover before the Prince asks you to service him, don't worry. Go to go now, lad. Go back to sleep. I'll send someone to wait upon you with a good breakfast in a couple of hours. Don't be scared. This is no bad life when you get used to it; the lads are all almost your age, and they all have great fun" he winked at Justin before taking his leave.

"The gayardom? The Prince's toyinkaas? Does that mean I now have become slave to the Prince's desires, that I will have to do whatever is requested from me?" Justin despaired. He knew very well he was no match to the Prince if he decided to have his way with him, and that sooner or later, he would have to comply with his lustful intentions. But sleep was quickly gaining ground, and within minutes, he fell in a deep, dreamless slumber.

Two hours later, Justin was brought off his sleep by a cheerful voice

"Wakie wakie! Time for breakfast!"

The boy jumped, startled, and nearly fell off the bed

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you" the voice went on alarmed. "Are you all right? You didn't tear anything, I hope?"

"No, no, that's ok, I'm ok," Justin stammered. "But who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name's Ben and I'm at your service" the young man answered."How are you feeling now? Master Vic told me you were recovering nicely."

"Well, yes, if he said so, I suppose I do" Justin answered gloomily, his mind flying back to what Vic had learned him about the gayardom. "Did he tell you when I would be able to get up?"

"Right now dear and I'm here to help you with that" Ben answered. "Come on now; put your arms around my neck, so that I can pull you up." Justin obeyed, and seconds after, he was standing on his own two feet, looking a bit pale, but he nonetheless managed to flash Ben a small bravado smile.

"Careful," Ben told him as he was leading him to a table where a breakfast tray was waiting for him."Since I didn't know your likes and dislikes, I brought you a bit of everything we have in here, but you'll have to tell me what you like eating. I'll leave you alone now. Just ring when you have finished. I'll come and clean up, and help you take a shower if need be." Ben walked away, and Justin greedily ate most of the delicious food he had been offered. He had always had a solid appetite, and he had to admit that, after eating nothing the previous day, he was absolutely starving.

While he was having his breakfast, Justin couldn't help thinking about Ben. The young man was handsome, in his justaucorps and matching silk stockings. But there was something odd about him he couldn't make out.

When he had finished, he did as he had been instructed to and rang the small bell on one side of the table. Ben immediately returned and while he was cleaning the table, Justin's eyes happened to fall on his lower body. He turned wan and let out a horrified, shocked scream :the man had no cok nor balls!

"What's the matter? Are you OK? Do you want me to call Vic?" Ben asked him anxiously

"What…What…"Justin could only utter, pointing to what should have been Ben's balls and cock.

"Oh, I understand, don't worry, that won't happen to you" Ben told him smiling. You see, there are two kinds of people in the castle: the Prince, his companions, and the people waiting on them, together with the toyinkaas on the one side, and we, the Gobarrens on the other side. We are the only ones allowed in the gayardom, for there's no way we can harm then."He then let out a hearty laugh. Every time boys are brought into the castle, they are examined, and those who are declared not good enough to service the Prince are turned into gobarrens. Pretty painful at the beginning, I must admit. But then, it's a good life when you get over your mutilation. No hard chores and the boys are all very nice to us. They know we can do them a lot of favors without breaking the rules, so they behave…"he winked at Justin

"Wait a minute, you've just said that whoever knew comes into this castle is turned into a gobarren if he doesn't meet the Prince's requirements? Have you had new boys recently?"

"Well, yes, to be sure. There's this nice looking brunet. I think I'm having a crush on him" Ben answered.

Justin couldn't believe his hears. What had they done to Michael, HIS Michael? No, that was too horrible to be true. He was certainly having a hell of a nightmare but he would wake up soon, and find out this wasn't, couldn't be real. All of a sudden, everything started swirling around him and he fell unconscious on the floor.


	15. Chapter 16

The bells were chiming gleefully by this nice and warm summer day, and the crowds ha gathered throughout the streets of Anjekaar to attend to their Prince's wedding. People had been coming to the town from every village, even the most remote ones, and some of them had taken their seat two days ago, in order to get a good view of the newly –weds.

Brian's coach soon came into view, under the applause and the vive of the inhabitants. It stopped in front of an open – air altar which had been built especially for the occasion, so that everybody could witness and hear Justin's and Brian's pledge.

The Prince got down and everybody stared at him in awe. He was beautifully clad, and looked real handsome in his ceremony suit. He was wearing a long richly embroidered silken robe and a turban embedded with precious stones. He waved to the crowds, and then went all the way up till he stood face to face with the minister who was going to unite his destiny to his Sunshine's.

Soon after, it was Justin's turn to appear. He too was nicely clad, but his costume was plainer than Brian's. His robe was all pure white, symbolizing of course his purity and above all the virginity he was going to surrender to Brain's later. He was bare – headed, and his long blond hair was enhanced by the s bright summer sun.

The two men exchanged their vows, and, after waving one last time to an enthusiastic audience, they retired to the palace were a private banquet was to be held.

The Prince had of course not forgotten his promises. The day before the wedding, he had signed a proclamation which said that from then on, he would rule the country with the help of a Paavinka, where every social class and every trade would be represented equally. He had besides granted all the gobarrens a piece of land, and had set them free to leave the palace if they wanted to. Some had, but many had chosen to stay and go on servicing him, and among those were Ben and Michael, who had now settled in domestic bliss. As for the toyinkaas, they all had generously been provided for and sent back to their families.

He had made sure as well that the traitors, namely, Cody Blake but also Andrea, would never again try to harm him and his family. He initially had sentenced the three men to death, but Justin had insisted on the sentence being turned into a less strict one, Brian had finally agreed to have it commuted into a life detention in a prison at the other end of the country. The men were to stay in their cells all the time, and never to communicate with the outside world again.

Brian, Justin and their guest banqueted till the sun disappeared, and, at the stroke of Midnight, the guests departed, leaving the newly – weds alone.

Justin was becoming nervous, for, although he had no experience, he had often read or heard stories about "the first time", this rite of passage from boyhood to manhood, and they had never sounded nor read reassuring.

Brian must have sensed the young man's anxiety, for he took him in his arms and placed a soft kiss upon his lips, a kiss that meant "Everything will be all right. Just trust me."He then took his hands and led him to the bedroom which had been prepared for this very special occasion

When they arrived here, Brian opened the door and they were met by the intoxicating scent of hundreds of rose petal which had been spread on the bed and all over the floor. On a bedside table, you could see a tray with a plate full of delicacies and a pot of steaming perfumed tea.

Brian took Justin in his arms once again, and bent down for another kiss. This time, it lingered and deepened. The tongues dueled and sparred till both men, out of breath, had to break it.

"Well, Sunshine it's time, isn't it?" Brian teased his husband.

"Yes, I suppose so." Justin answered. He was still trembling with emotion. Brian slowly undressed him, revealing inch by inch a pale, appetizing, flawless ivory skin, except of course for the spot which bore the prince's mark. Brian gently caressed the spot.

"I'm so sorry for that, Sunshine. Did it hurt? "

"Not really. Vic was ever so gentle; he made sure I was fast asleep before proceeding."

Justin was by now entirely naked, and Brian laid him on the bed before he started to undress himself. When Justin saw him standing here in all his glory, he turned crimson, and a tremor of fear ran through his spine, for Brian was really well endowed. He just couldn't help thinking where this was supposed to go, and it really gave him the creeps.

Brian climbed on the bed and lay beside Justin. He looked deep into the blue eyes and saw how frightened he was. He stroke the young man's hair and then proceeded to kiss all the fear away, beginning with the earlobe and going slowly down to the neck, to finish with the nipples. He gently took the right one his teeth and tugged at it, the licked it to ease the slight pain he had inflicted. Justin let out a light moan. Encouraged, Brian then moved on to the left one, and applied the same erotic torture. All the while his hands kept moving up and down the young man's legs, caressing them and fondling his balls Justin was now moaning without restrain, and pre –cum was leaking from his painfully hard cock.

Brian knew Justin was close, and he decided it would be better to get him off quickly, so that they could play longer. He took his throbbing member in his mouth and started sucking on it. Seconds later Justin exploded in his husband's mouth with a loud groan.

"Well, Sunshine how did you like it?" Brian asked Justin, smiling.

"It was incredible, marvelous Brian. I wish I could reciprocate. Would you teach me?"

"Later, young lad, I've got other lessons to teach first" Brain answered. "Roll over on your stomach" he added softly" and relax""

Justin did as instructed, and Brian placed a pillow under his groin. He would need it later on to relieve the pressure. He spread Justin's legs wide apart, as wide as he could. He then came to sit in between. Justin shuddered…

"Don't be scared" Brian whispered."I won't hurt you; I promise…I'll take it slow and easy. And I'm not going to fuck you yet… I want to taste you first."

Brian covered the boy's body with his own. Slowly and deliberately, he started by kissing the back of Justin's neck, then moved down along his spine, leaving a wet, glistening trail of saliva. When he reached his ass, he firmly parted the white globes and plunged his tongue in the crack. He then began licking the small tight pucker hole till it opened naturally just enough to let him slide his tongue inside.. Soon Justin was writhing under him and begging for relief.

"Brian, Please, don't stop… want you inside me now…"

"I'm not stopping, just moving things along" Brian answered him, opening a small jar which had been placed on the other side of the bed. He took a large amount of the sweet scented lubricant it contained and liberally coated Justin's hole. Then he slid a finger inside the tight passage. Justin whined slightly at the intrusion.

"Shhh, that's ok, that's ok, just let me in…" Brian soothed Justin. He deliberately finger fucked him adding a second, then a third finger, till he felt he was relaxing, and was getting ready to accommodate him. All the time, he kept caressing his neck, hair and shoulders, and murmuring sweet comforting words. He then positioned his cock at the young man's entrance, and slowly pushed in.

Justin let out a cry of pain

"It hurts, it hurts…"

"That's ok, baby, you're ok, everything's fine. The hardest part's done. Now accept me inside you. I'm going to make you feel so good in a minute…"

Brian pushed inside Justin till he was all the way in, stopping from time to time to let the young man adjust. He then started establishing a slow, steady rhythm. When he felt Justin relax and ready for more, he increased the pace. The blond lad was now moaning loudly beneath him.

Brian realized Justin was close, and he started pounding inside him. Within seconds, both men came in a loud scream of happiness

"So?"

"It was just wonderful, Brian, absolutely wonderful. I've never felt so much alive before." Justin answered him, panting.

"And this is just the beginning, Sunshine, believe me…" Justin smiled at these words; yes, it was just the beginning, and they would have a long, delightful life together…He then cuddled against his husband's chest and they both fell sound asleep…


	16. Chapter 7

The following morning, Justin was awakened by the sensation of a sweet hand uncovering him, then making his way to an area on his stomach just over his balls. Before he had time to realize it, he felt something being pulled of his skin and he cried in pain.

"There, there dear, just let me check how you are doing. My, that looks pretty good; don't you want to have a look by yourself?" Vic asked him. It only took Justin a couple of seconds to remember last night's events: his meeting with the Prince and his desperate, useless attempts to get his virginity, the walk with Emmett, his being delivered to Vic and this marking business… He apprehensively lowered his eyes, but, much to his surprise and relief, he saw the mark was neat: a P and a B interlacing. Nothing shocking or preposterous.

"Well, now, I'll just clean this up, put on a fresh bandage and let you sleep some more. You can have breakfast in a couple of hours" the man continued.

"Where am I? What time is it?" Justin asked

"It's nearly seven a.m. and you're in the gayardom, in your own room" Vic went on. "do tell me if there's something you want to have changed, and I'll see to it that you are satisfied."l

"What's the gayardom?"

"The gayardom is the place our Prince's toyinkaas live, waiting for him to summon them. They must be ready anytime, day and night" Vic explained."But I'll see to it that you get a couple of days to recover before the Prince asks you to service him, don't worry. Go to go now, lad. Go back to sleep. I'll send someone to wait upon you with a good breakfast in a couple of hours. Don't be scared. This is no bad life when you get used to it; the lads are all almost your age, and they all have great fun" he winked at Justin before taking his leave.

"The gayardom? The Prince's toyinkaas? Does that mean I now have become slave to the Prince's desires, that I will have to do whatever is requested from me?" Justin despaired. He knew very well he was no match to the Prince if he decided to have his way with him, and that sooner or later, he would have to comply with his lustful intentions. But sleep was quickly gaining ground, and within minutes, he fell in a deep, dreamless slumber.

Two hours later, Justin was brought off his sleep by a cheerful voice

"Wakie wakie! Time for breakfast!"

The boy jumped, startled, and nearly fell off the bed

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you" the voice went on alarmed. "Are you all right? You didn't tear anything, I hope?"

"No, no, that's ok, I'm ok," Justin stammered. "But who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name's Ben and I'm at your service" the young man answered."How are you feeling now? Master Vic told me you were recovering nicely."

"Well, yes, if he said so, I suppose I do" Justin answered gloomily, his mind flying back to what Vic had learned him about the gayardom. "Did he tell you when I would be able to get up?"

"Right now dear and I'm here to help you with that" Ben answered. "Come on now; put your arms around my neck, so that I can pull you up." Justin obeyed, and seconds after, he was standing on his own two feet, looking a bit pale, but he nonetheless managed to flash Ben a small bravado smile.

"Careful," Ben told him as he was leading him to a table where a breakfast tray was waiting for him."Since I didn't know your likes and dislikes, I brought you a bit of everything we have in here, but you'll have to tell me what you like eating. I'll leave you alone now. Just ring when you have finished. I'll come and clean up, and help you take a shower if need be." Ben walked away, and Justin greedily ate most of the delicious food he had been offered. He had always had a solid appetite, and he had to admit that, after eating nothing the previous day, he was absolutely starving.

While he was having his breakfast, Justin couldn't help thinking about Ben. The young man was handsome, in his justaucorps and matching silk stockings. But there was something odd about him he couldn't make out.

When he had finished, he did as he had been instructed to and rang the small bell on one side of the table. Ben immediately returned and while he was cleaning the table, Justin's eyes happened to fall on his lower body. He turned wan and let out a horrified, shocked scream :the man had no cok nor balls!

"What's the matter? Are you OK? Do you want me to call Vic?" Ben asked him anxiously

"What…What…"Justin could only utter, pointing to what should have been Ben's balls and cock.

"Oh, I understand, don't worry, that won't happen to you" Ben told him smiling. You see, there are two kinds of people in the castle: the Prince, his companions, and the people waiting on them, together with the toyinkaas on the one side, and we, the Gobarrens on the other side. We are the only ones allowed in the gayardom, for there's no way we can harm then."He then let out a hearty laugh. Every time boys are brought into the castle, they are examined, and those who are declared not good enough to service the Prince are turned into gobarrens. Pretty painful at the beginning, I must admit. But then, it's a good life when you get over your mutilation. No hard chores and the boys are all very nice to us. They know we can do them a lot of favors without breaking the rules, so they behave…"he winked at Justin

"Wait a minute, you've just said that whoever knew comes into this castle is turned into a gobarren if he doesn't meet the Prince's requirements? Have you had new boys recently?"

"Well, yes, to be sure. There's this nice looking brunet. I think I'm having a crush on him" Ben answered.

Justin couldn't believe his hears. What had they done to Michael, HIS Michael? No, that was too horrible to be true. He was certainly having a hell of a nightmare but he would wake up soon, and find out this wasn't, couldn't be real. All of a sudden, everything started swirling around him and he fell unconscious on the floor.


	17. Chapter 10

Ben and Michael were getting real close. They would work together, and Ben would patiently tell him about how to deal with the tasks his new job required. In the evening, when their working day was over, they would just sit there, talking about what their respective lives had been before they were turned into Gobarrens.

Ben came from a poor family, and his father had sold him to the Prince's men when he was barely 14. The Prince and his friends had been interested in him for a while, but, as soon as this interest had faded away, Ben had been emasculated, just like many other boys had been before him. At first, Michael had pitied him wholeheartedly and had cursed the Prince for being so evil, but Ben had put a stop to that by answering that on the whole, it had been a chance for him. Of course, he wasn't what could be called a normal, full man anymore, but he had been given a decent life, far better than the one he could have expected if he had stayed at his parents'. Besides, Master Vic was a good, learned man who had taken a liking at him and who had always treated him as if he were his own son, and no doubt far better than his own biological father would have. Ben shuddered every time he remembered the beatings he used to receive whenever his father came back home drunk, which happened nearly every evening. He was somewhat grateful for what he called this "opportunity".

Michael, on the other hand, couldn't help crying when he recalled his life at his father's, who was a kind man and had always loved him. His mind kept flying back to his native village, and he fondly and vividly remembered his home, his old friends, their games, the fun they had, his first date with Justin and would invariably wonder what had become of them. Ben would then take him in his arms and would hug him till his sobbing ceased, trying to kiss this entire trauma away. Their relationship was slowly turning from friendship into real, true, deep love, platonic as it though was and would of course always be.

In the meantime, Justin and Brian were seeing each other now every day, and Brian was more and more indulging in the blond teen's company. They would spend hours chatting about this and that, frivolous or serious subjects. Justin was also growing fond of the Prince, discovering what a generous man and a fair leader he had once been. Emmet would often also tell him how happy his subjects used to be before this tragic turn of events. The young boy was convinced Brian could become this person again, and was striving to bring all his good sides back.

And it worked… At Justin's contact, Brian would every day show more and more humane feelings, and everybody could notice that now. He didn't bark at the servants anymore whenever they didn't answer his calls hastily enough, nor did he now have them punished when he caught them singing or joking at work. He could even now and then be heard humming slightly. As for his toyinkaas, he of course still needed them, for Justin hadn't surrendered to him yet and it couldn't be expected that such a high Prince could do without sex – and the toyinkaas would have for sure felt greatly insulted if he neglected them- but he was now gentle with them took great care not to hurt them, and was concerned in their pleasure and not only his own. Besides, he had ordered Blake, the Captain of his guards, not to kidnap any other boys anymore. But of course, if the servants generally appreciated the way things were turning, this changing didn't suit everybody.

Cody was getting infuriated at what was happening, for he was quite aware that, should Brian get to be appreciated again, his plans would be utterly ruined. Blake wasn't happy with tht either, because, since he had been ordered to leave the villagers alone, he couldn't count on his blackmailing them anymore; he had indeed set a very lucrative business: the villagers were often ready to pay him money to avoid their sons being kidnapped. Only a few resisted him, and Craig and Philip had been among them.

Cody then decided the time had come for him to act. He called a meeting one evening with all the conspirators: Blake and himself, of course, but also Brandon and Andrea, and a few servants.

"My friends, it's time for us now to carry out our project and deposit the tyrant who is presently ruling this country. I know he has been presenting another face lately, but don't be fooled. That's just another of his tricks. He must have learned or got a feeling that something was up, and he's behaving this way out of fright. As soon as people have been lulled into believing he is now a good man and the danger is over, he will come back to his true, cruel, wicked self, believe me. I suggest we get ready and strike within two days. Blake, tomorrow you'll go back to the villages to tell the countrymen that they now have to show me how faithful they are to us and our cause by coming up to the castle and besieging it. The moment they arrive, your guards and ourselves will get hold of the Prince and all his servants, namely Emmett and Master Vic, and of Justin of course. I want him alive? I have a very special treatment in store for him" Cody grinned viciously."Go now, and report to me as soon as you're back. As for the rest of us, gentlemen, let's meet again tomorrow samd place same time to polish things up before the D day"

"Thy will be done, my Lord" said Blake bowing deeply and respectfully before taking his leave"

"Hail to thee, Cody, King of Anjekaar", the others gleefully shouted

"Enough of this! We must be careful" Go now and we'll meet again tomorrow!"

The conspirators departed.


End file.
